To gain access to a hip joint to perform hip arthroscopy or another procedure, the femoral head (ball) of the hip joint may be dislocated from the acetabulum (socket) using traction. A hip distractor system for applying traction can be attached to an operating table and can be used to dislocate a hip joint or otherwise position the patient. A hip distractor system can include a boot that attaches to a patient's foot to allow traction on the leg.